


Scales and Salem

by Pumpkin_Jelly



Category: Furry (Fandom), No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_Jelly/pseuds/Pumpkin_Jelly
Summary: Imagine a world where the Salem witch hunts were in a similar manner, but instead of Witches, its Dragons, and unlike the Facade and Hysteria with Salem, These Dragons are very real and dangerous to the Northern settlement known as Jaelyisio [J-aye-L-ai-see-oh] who is under the constant threat of wars between the two kingdoms Yetagiyu [Yeh-Tah-Ghee-oo]  and Saudaunev  [Saw-Daw-Neh-V] fighting for the rights of the Settlemant as its the only successful mountain colony that has grown large enough to sustain a profit and economy, with plenty of riches to show. However there are those who live with Humans as normal beings, when they are scale shifters, able to turn from Man to beast in seconds, and much deadlier then werewolves, the story follows a woman named Asydia [Ah-sid-E-yuh] who serves as a Settlemant General under the new Authority of General Dytus after his father has died, demanding a Dragon hunt after these shifters commanding Asydia to weed out the scales, he doesn't know Asydia is in fact one of them, Will she betray her own kind or suffer the consequences?





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is an Introduction explaining the world and of the properties involved since many of are my free creative expression, any confusion will be instantly dissolved there, however if you automatically want to skip ahead to the story and figure it out from there then scroll down over towards chapter two.

Scale shifters are similar to Werewolves, able to shape shift into there lizard counterparts, they have three forms in total. There normal human forms that appear just like anyone else, no differences and nothing to stand out. There second form is that of lizard men, think in the similar taste of anthropomorphic Animals, similar build to humans with Animal characteristics, very little do people change into this form unless needed, and lastly dragon forms, pure blooded Beings of fire and destruction, able to cause real harm.

Just like Werewolves, there are of course normal Dragons that do not have Human counterparts, and lizard beings who can not change more or less of there scale like forms, then what is of the cause of Scale shifters?

No, Scale shifters can not bite and infect others like werewolves can, it is mostly blood based, which is why it is common for Scale shifters to have extremely large families, which is seen as normal in this time period. But they can still cause a lot of destruction and pain upon others, Scale shifters tend to show mercy for Dragons more then they ironically do for themselves as it is. 

Scale shifters can infect others but its a difficult process many see as useless, and is merely seen as a curse in comparison to Werewolves where there bites are like infectious diseases, the process involves taking a Dragons fire and containing it, then one must severely burn the victim to the point of death, this is a very hard and lengthy process to do especially without anyone seeing or witnessing however once it is done without any witnesses, the victim is forced To never speak of this manner and may even be black mailed. 

This is why they are so dangerous as well, I would go more in detail on this manner however I am trying to make sure nothing is entirely spoiled in the storyline, only explained further on.

It means that Asydia's family is also on the line of danger, and it gives more of a reason why she's such in a hostile position to begin with, Scale shifters give birth just like normal humans, Once labor begins it is natural to shift back into there human form, so the old tales of knights slaughtering a dragon and finding a baby in its belly it had eaten is extraordinary false, that in fact was its child, oh dear. Now as children of scale shifters do not display any signs of being a said scale shifters until the female either has her first Monthly sickness, or until the male experiences his first voice change, both of which only occur during puberty.

Expect more information to be placed her frequently, as it helps keep everything organized in such a complicated story, with this introduction let it guide you the reader into this world of horrors and Fire, enjoy.


	2. Dead as a Dragons nail

The funeral was simple, many of the townspeople watched in silence as Ygra's body was quietly pushed into the icy freezing waters, having to work through the chunks of ice that floated limply across the waters, Asydia having to raise and draw her wooden bow and arrow as it burned brightly alongside all the other soldiers, focusing just right as the target moved farther in the horizon, waiting for the signal by the lieutenant who was Ygra's son.

**_"Now!"_ **

He yelled out harshly as the signal was given, arrows unleashed full force screaming in the sky, Asydia liked to have thought it was due to the flames yelling out to the frosted wind for mercy it shall never give. 

The arrows all slammed into the funeral Pyre as it glowed an orange and red before burning bright and so beautiful, across as embers flew above, sparks of a dragons tears they always said. 

Many hummed a soft but dull tune in tradition of funerals as Asydia looked over to the newfounded Lieutenant, the new leader of there Military, a strong man with dark black hair, and a five o clock shadow growing in, tradition said a man must never grow a beard until his father had died, then he must never cut it until it grows white for only once at any given choice, and that was it. 

He had long hair in braids, dark bushy eyebrows with a face of scars and tired, worn, dull Bronze eyes of hardened determination, having been from another Tribe until now, this unknown man had not had a warm welcoming.

The cool wind did not affect him, As he wore plenty of bear fur and Cattle hide to protect his calloused skin, once many had left to go towards the Funeral meal up at the top of the Hills, far of from the frozen beaches as Asydia looked over, her Curly ginger hair in braids of leather and of Beans made from bone, Skin protected with metal armor and Leather with Goat fur as well, walking over towards This man who heard her footsteps and looked at her eye to eye with a frown, wondering if she came to give him the cold shoulder.

_"I am sorry for your loss, Ygra was a good man, and a good Lieutenant as well."_

His face softened giving a nod extending a large, calloused hand with worn nails that showed he was familiar with work. 

_"I'm Dytrus Syvil, it is a pleasure to meet you."_

_"Asydia Vrystic, General at you service."_

Dytrus had his eyes widened slightly before giving a chuckle as they shook hands, Her hands covered with Rabbit fur made from her mother, oh how she missed her terribly these days. 

_"A general? I'm certain you knew my father well until he succumbed to age then am I correct?"_

Asydia gave a reassuring nod as she took back her hand looking up towards the Water's with Dytrus. 

_"I knew him well, not like the back of my hand but certainly close, Ygra knew me from the Day I was a scrawny recruit."_

_"Scrawny? You're about as tall as I am Asydia, but that is aside the point, I'm glad to have met you soldier, now come along now. That meat is going to get colder in this wind and so will I."_

The two soon made there ways up the dunes, away from the frosted beaches towards the warm and comforting Bonfire together as they could hear the familiar sounds of laughter and music. 

The flames licked at the wood given and cackled wildly as children used lit sticks to chase each other with Mothers scourning children by pulling at there ears for soot covered clothes and cold hands, The fire a warm reminder of who Asydia was.

How the flames danced in her tired venomous green eyes. 


End file.
